


Alone together (whatever the weather)

by Holy_Smokes_Pete



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Artist!Gerard - Freeform, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Bottom Gerard Way, Hesitant Alien Era gee around 2015-ish when he was blonde, I try, Lemon!gerard, M/M, Revenge!Frank, Smut, Stranger Sex, Top Frank Iero, Virgin Frank Iero, cool!frank, im not very good at smut but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Smokes_Pete/pseuds/Holy_Smokes_Pete
Summary: Gerard is working the night shift at a gas station when a blizzard hits. He meets a tiny and disturbingly charming man by the name of Frank Iero. You can probably wager what happens next ;)"Frank," The boy said promptly, extending his hand for a handshake. "Frank Iero.""Oreo?" Gerard giggled, still taking his hand accordingly though





	Alone together (whatever the weather)

**Author's Note:**

> After the death of one Mr Chess Bennington, I needed some kind of reprise, so i wrote this. I feel like my grief helped me in some way, because this is probably the most extensive vocabulary i have used thus far in a fic or story i have ever written, and i hate using my vocabulary. I'm too lazy.

He wasn't happy, but he damn sure wasn't complaining. For being made to work tonight, taking Ryans' shift, Gerard was getting paid triple his usual wages. The gas station wasn't so bad, really. This, for a poor and literally starving artist, so skinny his ribs would show on a bad day, practically made him weak at the knees. Sure, it's minimum wage, but who cares when the only thing in your fridge is a three-year-old jar of mustard. Which (by the way) he bought in France, tried, vomited back out and then put back into the fridge. It might have been Christmas eve, and yeah... Gerard might have been feeling a gaping chasm of loneliness creeping up behind him, threatening to suck him back into a pit of self-pity and mopey despair, but he kept that at the back of his mind. Instead, he chose to focus on the fact that he could actually eat tonight, properly unhealthy shit. Fried chicken and ice cream and- and... Huh. What in the heck was being said on the TV?

Gerards' focus shifted to the TV above the right side of the desk, kicking his legs back up onto the desk, then laying his head on his arms like he was sunbathing. Gerard looked like he had never seen the sun though, his skin almost as pale as the intricate and beautiful snowflakes plummeting to earth, right outside his little bubble. He turned up the volume of the monitor in time for his ears to catch something of interest.

"...Massive snowstorm will be hitting several parts New Jersey within a matter of minutes, refusing to leave until the morning, on Christmas day. Snow will be piled high up in doorways, blocking passage to most places, so it looks like a snow-day on Christmas this year! Drive safely folks! Now onto the sport segment, Jim?"

Gerard lost interest at that exact moment, the mention of physical activity filling him with a childish dread, digging up memories from back in his school days. Fucking gym class. He shuddered, and not from the cold. Laying back further, he groaned, sliding his hand over his face in an irritated fashion. He growled in frustration.

"Great. Now I won't be able to get out of this shit-heap of a work place, in order to get back to my shit-heap of a home. What the fuck do I do now!?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, it dawned on him, that if he couldn't get out... Then that means that nobody can get in. Gerard couldn't get customers anymore, so he was getting his wage tripled for sitting here, doing nothing, not even serving customers, just because it was a lousy holiday? He let out a sigh of contentedness. This called for a nap. He could get away with it if he had no customers. Nobody would mind.

He shifted in his chair, getting comfortable and dimming the almost painfully bright fluorescent lights down a significant bit. Eyelids soon slipping shut, he drifted into a well needed rest.

#--------->

The bell jingled, disturbing Gerard from his sleep. He snapped awake instantly, eyes scanning the room for an armed robber or a ghost or something interesting. His tired eyes rested on the stores' door, slightly ajar and budging every few seconds. He stood and held his hand over the panic button in anticipation of an axe-wielding maniac or some dumb shit that Gerard had neither the time or the patience for dealing with. He stood quietly, surveying the door as it opened scant centimetres at a time, grunting coming from behind it. All of a sudden, a man creeping on all fours appeared at the bottom of the door, bursting through the snow which was thickly layering at the door. The man lay on his back, breathing heavily, huffing, giggling, grinning to himself and holding his freezing hands between his thighs for warmth. Gerard was confused, staying quiet and surveying the scene which unfolded in front of him. The other man stood, well a boy really from the looks of his height, his face ruddy and a grin from ear to ear. His nose and cheeks were a deep red, as were his hands, suggesting that he had just crawled through all of that ice and unforgiving snow to get in here. Gerard couldn't help but laugh, the kid looking utterly ridiculous but highly intriguing. The boy heard.

"Hello?" He asked the shop, eyes darting but not spotting Gerard.

"Hi, and who might you be?"

"I should be asking you that question. I work here." He replied, as he shook himself free of snow like a wet dog would.

Oh. Gerard though he was on alone tonight.

"Well, I'm Gerard, i work here too."

"Huh, never seen you around before. Where's Ryan?" He quizzed, jumping up and brushing off his ass from the snow and dusty store floor.

"Oh, I wanted his pay and he couldn't work 'cause it's Christmas.' Stupid reason, i'd say, Christmas is a shitty excuse. Our boss is a sucker for paying triple for working today."

"Too right, Halloween is where it's at, candy, scary shit, and little old Frankie gets one whole year older." 

The boy, Frank Gerard had recalled, began walking over, carding his hands through his hair to get rid of any lingering snow in it. He smiled warmly at the total stranger before him, as if he'd lived a thousand lifetimes with him before this. Gerard was unsure but returned the favour.

"Frank," The boy said promptly, extending his hand for a handshake. "Frank Iero."

"Oreo?" Gerard giggled, still taking his hand accordingly though. Frank laughed too. "What the hell were you doing with the door a minute ago? I almost called the cops!"

Frank laughed again to hear this. He shook his head disbelievingly.

"I wanted my money, and boss-man Toro has to pay us if we show up, blizzard or not, right? Right. So, i crawled through about 5 square metres of snow, and pushed my way in through that doorway. I'm small, so I get though most things very easily..." The boy, or man, winked, continuing to talk as Gerard lost focus and started thinking dirty thoughts instead of paying attention. He blushed.

Gerard examined the Franks' face. He was wrong before, though this kid was really very short, you could tell in his face that he was older than he looked. He had blonde shaved hair with a black fringe sweeping down his face, and he appeared as someone into the grunge or maybe even death-metal scene. Yeah he had the edgy hair, the lip piercing, the scar on his eyebrow, but there was something else. He had a soft, innocent, butter-wouldn't-melt look to him that was just irresistible to Gerard, who was pretty soon just staring at the boy, unblinking. He was beautiful.

"... and then they started to chase me and- Are you even listening?" Frank asked, waving a hand in front of Gerards' unwavering glare, until he broke out of it.

"Hmm, yeah. Sorry about that, I'm just tired." He blushed harder, thankful that the slightly darkened room might be hiding it a little.

"You- You were just staring at me, weren't you?" Frank grinned, clearly interested too. "Don't worry, I might look 15 but i make up for it in raw, sexual prowess." Frank half-joked, being openly gay for only a minuscule few months, so having very little experience in that sense.

Gerard didn't know what to say, he just rubbed his neck awkwardly and looked for a way to avoid responding. Ha, found one.

"So... This blizzard, huh? I wanna get home, let's just leave and say we were here. C'mon, we will escape the way you came in. Crawling." He giggled, walking over to the door. As he attempted to open it however, it became apparent that within the few minutes since Frank's arrival, the door had been overcome with a huge load of snow, leaving no way to even open the door.

"Shit. What now then?" Gerard asked the other man, Frank wriggling his eyebrow suggestively.

#------(About an hour later, it's getting really warm in there and they're chatting)----->

"So where did you go to school?" Frank asked, sitting cross legged on the floor facing his new friend. "From 'round here?" He continued, a mouthful of Twizzlers, at the expense of his boss naturally.

"First off, yes, I'm a Jersey boy," Gerard answered, un-doing his tie and beaming at Frank "Second, I actually went to Belleville about 2 hours due north of here, it was pret-"

"No fucking way! I went to Belleville too! Buc for life and all that shit, but damn it was shitty there. When was your graduating class?" He asked excitedly, practically bouncing with joy.

"Fuck, no way, that's awesome! I graduated in '95, you?"

" I was in '94. That must mean we just managed to avoid each other for the whole 3 year prison sentence we had there at the same time. Crazy!"

#-----(5am)------>

It was immensely warm inside the small store, Gerard and Franks' layers had been shedded, both sat wearing only their boxers and shirts.

"Our shift is up in an hour."

"Oh. Ok." Gerard seemed sad

"So... Wanna play dares?"

"That's kiddy stuff!"

"Yeah... And? I'm about the height of a common garden gnome!" Both boys laughed.

"Okay, fine. I guess I'll play."

"Yesss! Okay me first."

"I dare you to... DO A BACKFLIP OFF THE COUNTER!"

"I'm not doing that..."

"Okay then, I dare you to kiss me."

"Are you serious or what?"

Gerard nodded, leaning forward. Frank, now nervous, leaned forward and connected their lips for a brief moment. He pulled back and looked deeply into Gerards' eyes.

"I dare you to kiss me back."

Without hesitation, Gerard lunged himself forward, locking his lips with Franks. He held the back of Frankies' head with one hand and kept himself propped up against the smaller boy with his other hand.  
The kiss lasted several minutes, it was deep and wet and hot as fuck. Franks lips moved in tandem to Gerards, both smiling and almost always keeping eye contact. Gerard was lay directly on top of Frank, and his erection was now pressing into Gerards stomach. Separated by only their boxers, Gerard bit his lip and started to move down. Frank smirked, his mouth forming an 'o' shape as he was taken by surprise. 

"Gee, wait. This is my first time..."

"Oh... You want me to stop?"

"Oh God no. Just, I wanted you to know..."

Gerard smirked and pulled down the younger boys' boxers, unveiling his dick. It was quite massive, the same length as Gees' but much fuller. He stared fondly at the boys' face like a puppy, tilting his head, Frank blushing furiously and fixating on the ceiling so he could concentrate. 

Suddenly Gerard went down on him, kissing down the other kids' shaft teasingly. Frank whimpered every time. Gerard held his hand with one of his own, holding up Franks' dick with the other. 

"It's okay baby boy... Just relax and enjoy."

Gerard took the whole of his length at once, battling his gag reflex, slowly moving up and down. He swirled his tongue around the tip, making Frank squeal. It was music to his ears.

Frank, finally over the initial nerves, sat up, watching Gerard go at it. He was so hot, and such a cool dude. Frank wanted him around more often. He considered switching shifts? Nah. 

Gerard sped up, realising when he had looked at the clock that time had flown rapidly. He had 10 minutes until his boss was here to thank them and close up. He panicked and bobbed on franks' cock, the boys' eyes crossing in ecstasy. Suddenly, this face changed into one of panic as he spoke.

"Gee... I'm gonna-"

Gerard shrugged his shoulders and continued, which was too much for Frank. He came down Gees' throat, shuddering. Gerard swallowed, wiping his lips on his shirt and kissing the other boy. Frank was speechless... Well, almost.

"Hey, we were playing dares, and technically still are until..." Frank looked at the clock, "... 2 minutes from now, so... I dare you to give me your number."

Gerard flashed a devilish grin before he spoke.

"I don't need to give you my number right now."

"But, why? I might not-"

"Because I'm taking you home, baby boy."


End file.
